The Ghost
"I really must thank you, for making me better; I've faced off against hundreds of EOD techs from all over the world, but none better than you Mr. MacGyver" The Ghost "Revenge + Catacombs + Le Fantome" Conor Brennan '(''DOB unknown) was a renowned former operative of the Irish Republican Army, the deadliest serial bomber in the world and one of MacGyver's greatest enemies. Originally known only by his clandestine pseudonym '''The Ghost to the world as a whole, Brennan's entire life revolved around the mastery of bomb-making, first for a cause all his own and later for any cause that would pay him well. He met his greatest foil while on contract in Afghanistan in a young, up-and-coming EOD tech called Angus MacGyver, whom Brennan soon became obsessed with taking out once and for all, leading to a fierce rivalry between the two that would last for years to come. Brennan and MacGyver pursued each other relentlessly across the world following Mac's dischargement from the army, each determined to bring the other down. Brennan built better and bigger bombs but every time, Mac was able to disarm them. Brennan finally met his end in 2018 at the hands of his estranged daughter Eileen who blamed him for the death of her mother in a bomb blast of his making, ending The Ghost's brutal reign of terror and avenging Mac's EOD mentor. Background Virtually nothing about Brennan's early life is known except that he was born in and grew up in Ireland sometime during the late 1950s/early 1960s. At some point in his life he joined the Irish Republican Army, a nationalist guerrilla organization operating in and around Northern Ireland. Brennan was trained extensively in bombs and explosives and was responsible for a number of deadly bombings in Belfast and County Antrim aimed at Unionist buildings, rival groups and British officials. During the mid-1980s he met and married an unnamed woman with whom he had a daughter Eileen, both of whom hated his IRA activities. In the 1990s, Brennan was sent by the IRA command to London to conduct operations there, compelling him to take his family with him. Brennan continued to work on bombs 24/7 at the expense of his family. One fateful day, Brennan was tasked with taking out a British politician and set about building a bomb for the mission. While he was doing so, he got into a fierce argument with his wife and due to his being distracted, he accidentally mixed the wrong chemicals together, setting off an imminent explosion. Brennan yelled for Eileen to get out of their apartment immediately; Brennan and his daughter survived but Brennan's wife was killed, forcing Brennan to abandon Eileen, his mission and the IRA. Bereft of a cause to fight for, Brennan became a mercenary and hired gun, lending his bomb-making skills to anyone who would pay him for it. His new career took him all over the world but no authorities could catch him or even identify him, leading to Brennan being nicknamed "The Ghost" by all who tracked him. Brennan soon became the deadliest and most successful serial-bomber in history, feared across the globe for his bombs. In 2010, Brennan was hired by Afghan resistances fighters to build bombs for them in the war-zones to take out encroaching American forces. Brennan builds hundreds of bombs very quickly and deployed them everywhere but his success-rate was being blunted by a talented EOD technician named Angus MacGyver, who was dismantling Brennan's bombs almost as fast as Brennan could build them. Determined to eliminate his competition, Brennan set a trap for MacGyver in a hut; a bomb triggered by another bomb. The plan however failed when Mac's commanding officer took the bait instead and was killed instead of MacGyver. Having failed, Brennan departed Afghanistan and disappeared, more determined than ever to kill MacGyver. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Personality Skills and Abilities * Peak of Human Physical Conditioning: As a veteran operative of the IRA, Conor is in top physical condition and possesses heightened levels of physical strength, endurance, stamina and agility. * Genius-Level Intellect: Conor is extremely intelligent, almost at the level of MacGyver. Though he lacks Mac's improvisation skills, he has proven himself time and time against to be more than smart enough to stay two steps ahead of his enemies at every turn, outwit the entire Phoenix Foundation, formulate elaborate schemes with the mental dexterity of a chess grand-master, avoid detection and identification for years, easily manipulate anyone around him and set complex traps that even MacGyver often barely escaped alive. Conor's high intelligence also affords him the ability to anticipate and predict his opponent's moves with a high degree of accuracy. * Multilingual: In addition to English, James can speak fluent Irish and can likely speak many more languages due to his decades of experience in working with groups around the world. * Explosives Master: True to his reputation, Conor is a master in the art of making and use of bombs and explosives, having been trained and self-trained for decades. Conor can make a bomb out of virtually anything, from high-tech to low-tech, is well-versed in bomb chemical and component properties and was continually observing the tactics of EOD techs from multiple countries to improve on his own skill set and stay ahead of the curve. He also possessed strong technical skills, allowing him to wire bombs to other bombs. * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Due to his many decades of experience as a terrorist, Conor is very-well versed in hand-to-hand combat * Weapons Expert: Conor is highly adept in the use of firearms and hand-to-hand weaponry. Trivia * He is the only bomber in the world capable of synthesizing CGN, the most powerful non-nuclear explosive known to man. * He employs decoys to go out into the field to keep attention of himself and avoid identification. * According to Murdoc, Brennan rejected an offer to join Murdoc's Collective. * His accent indicates that he is originally from the Republic of Ireland as opposed to Northern Ireland. * He typically favors bombs made out of pure PETN. * His primary MO is concealing a bomb within a bomb and having one be set off by the disarming of the other. * He is the second main antagonist to be a parent. * He claims to have crossed paths with James MacGyver in the past. * He has planted a bomb somewhere in the world specifically made for MacGyver. * He is the second main antagonist to discover the true nature of the Phoenix Foundation before being identified himself. Appearances References .... Category:Character Category:Irish Category:Male Category:Criminal Category:Deceased Category:Military